waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston
Winston is a character in Disney's Oliver & Company. He is the Foxworth family's butler in charge of Jenny while her parents are away, their driver, and Oliver and Georgette's caretaker. He was voiced by William Glover. Description Winston is an obese English man with white hair. At first he wears a tuxedo and driver's black hat. Throughout the movie, he wears a blue apron. His British accent suggests he's an English butler. He is shown to be loyal, caring, polite, nice, generous, proper, kind, gentle, and understanding. Appearance ''Oliver & Company After the Foxworths have left New York for business in Europe, Winston is left in the charge of their daughter, Jenny. After a day at school, in the Foxworths' limousine, Winston drives Jenny home as she reads him some letters from her mother, saying that she and her father left Paris for a conference in Rome. However, after reading the rest of the letters, Jenny becomes sad and disappointed when she learns that her parents won't make it home in time for her 8th birthday as promised since they are staying a little longer despite Winston's best efforts to comfort her, cheer her up, and make her feel better. Then, a dog named Einstein intentionally runs into the limousine head first to make it stop while another dog named Francis plays the part of the dog hit as a way of distracting Winston while another dog named Tito and a cat later named Oliver handle the theft of Jenny's car radio as Einstein comes out of the collision dazed but otherwise okay. Feeling guilty, Winston coaxes Francis to move while Jenny stays in the car. When Oliver accidentally slips on the ignition, it causes the car to go haywire; electrocuting and sending Tito "flying" out of the car and Oliver getting caught by one of the wires. Then, Winston is licked goodbye by Francis and quickly rushes to see that Jenny is safe and notices that she has found Oliver. Once they arrive home on 5th Avenue, with Dodger, the dog-gang's leader, and Tito in pursuit, Winston appears to be against the idea of Jenny adopting Oliver because her parents left him responsible for her, they have a dog; a poodle named Georgette, and they have to wait for her parents' approval. Then, Winston wakes up Georgette. Later, Winston is shocked and slightly annoyed to see that Jenny has unintentionally caused a mess in the kitchen while preparing a special meal for Oliver. Then, the phone rings and Winston answers it first. It turns out to be Jenny's parents on the phone from Rome. Winston assures them everything is fine and when he notices Georgette heading for the kitchen, where Oliver is, he warns her not to go in there, but she ignores him. After talking with her parents on the phone, Jenny is given permission to keep Oliver. Later during the day, Winston's voice is heard; reminding Jenny to practice the piano. Then, Winston watches over Jenny and Oliver as they spend the rest of most of their fun of the day at Central Park and Jenny later buys Oliver stuff with his name on them, while singing "Good Company." At night, after Jenny says: "Good night, Oliver." and goes to sleep, Winston turns off the light in her room and closes the door as he smiles with joy; revealing how happy he is to see Jenny happy ever since Oliver came into her life. The next day, while Jenny is at school, Fagin's dogs try to "rescue" Oliver. When they see Winston banging on something with a rolling pin, they think he's "torturing" Oliver. Winston, watching a wrestling match on T.V. (one of his hobbies) and angry that his favorite champion is losing, is tricked again by Francis and left locked outside (at first, distracted by Einstein when ringing the doorbell). Finally, he is able to get back inside through an open window only to find a mess made by the gang in the kitchen; much to his shock. Then, he checks to see if Georgette is alright after being called by her with her barks countless times. Einstein and Francis hide under Georgette's bed cover with half of Georgette's body sticking out, Dodger and Rita pose as dog statue replicas, and Tito hangs on a coat hanger of the door. Despite finding it a bit weird, Winston leaves. Then, his voice is heard; calling for Georgette again while she's helping the gang with Oliver's "rescue" and convincing them to take him back to their place since she's eager to get rid of him ever since she met him and noticed him getting Jenny's attention most of the time. At night, Winston is heard speaking on the phone with a loan shark gangster named Sykes about a ransom after he had kidnapped Jenny, who was trying to get Oliver back after being "kidnapped", and about trying to get in touch with her parents. The next day, after Jenny's rescue last night and the villains' (Sykes, Roscoe, and DeSoto's) elimination; thanks to Oliver, Fagin, and the dogs, Winston celebrates Jenny's 8th birthday with the dog-gang, sings "Happy Birthday" with Fagin, and reminds her to make a wish. Later, he makes a bet with Fagin while watching another wrestling match. When the phone rings, Winston answers it and tells Fagin to keep his voice down while talking on the phone. It turns out to be Jenny's parents calling from Rome, saying they'll be back the next day, apparently earlier than expected, probably as an unexpected beautiful surprise for Jenny. Delighted by the news, which he agrees with his employers to help keep as a surprise for Jenny, and after hanging up, Winston puts his mind back into the match. When Fagin loses his bet, Winston asks him for his ten spot he owes him but he can't pay up, so he sidles out of the mansion by using the time to leave as an excuse while grabbing an apple on his way before driving off with his dogs. "Indeed," says Winston suspiciously. After the gang gives Jenny her birthday gifts, Winston reminds her if she has forgotten something, only for her to say thank you to everyone for the gifts, which she sincerely does in the end. Outside the mansion, after Fagin starts up his scooter, Winston accidentally gets smudged by its smoke exhaust. After the gang say their good-byes to Oliver and vice versa, Winston watches with Oliver and Jenny as Fagin and his dogs (singing a reprise of "Why Should I Worry") head back home at the barge in his scooter while saying: "What a delightful scoundrel." as he wipes some smudge off his face. Gallery ''For more images, click here. Trivia *When Georgette "helps" Jenny find Oliver when she can't find him, she tries to look for him in a fish bowl with a goldfish inside; suggesting that Oliver and Georgette aren't the only pets Jenny and Winston have living in their home. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Males Category:Adults